Skinny Love
by Indigo Carlisle
Summary: When Draco and Hermione fall for each other, things turn upside down at Hogwarts. Hermione is suddenly depressed (not because of Draco), Ron is angry, Harry is fidgety, and Ginny is sad. What on earth is going on? Songs included rated T just incase.
1. Prologue

**Indigo: Okay, this is my first story. Disclaimer goes to... *drum roll* Ronald.**

**Ron: Indigo Carlisle does not own the Harry Potter franchise, nor will she ever. She only owns this storyline.**

**Indigo: Thank you, Ronald. And now, for the Prologue.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Draco, I-" I began. He put his finger to my lips. "Hush, this will only take a second. He put his finger down. He started to lean in, and I was just frozen there. This was all happening so fast, I didn't know what to do. There I was, about to kiss Draco Malfoy. Me, Hermione Granger. Why was this happening?

_Calm down, Hermione, it'll be fine. He's going to kiss you and you're going to like it. You know you love him, no matter how much you deny it. And he loves you._

His face was getting closer and closer, and I was getting sweatier and sweatier. I couldn't breathe. Why did he love me anyway? He'd been calling me Mudblood all my life at Hogwarts, and didn't give a damn about me. But here he was, almost kissing me. I didn't understand.

And then I felt his cool lips on mine. I hesitated, but then I kissed back. It was better than I imagined it would be. I had imagined it would be vile. Disgusting. But it was anything but that. It was wonderful.

"Hermione?" A husky voice called out, sounding shocked and hurt. I broke away from Draco and saw Ron standing there. _How did he get in the Room of Requirement? _"Ron, I-" I started to say, but what the hell was I _going _to say? That Draco and I were kissing by accident? The red haired boy stormed off and I followed after him.

"Why the bloody hell were you snogging _Malfoy?" _Ron snapped angrily. I knew it was the anger talking, but I was just as angry with him. "Because he's not as bad as he seems. He's... different now." I explained, trying to calm him.

"Different? _Different? _How on the entire bloody earth can he be different? He's a weasel!" Ron shouted. "He is not!" I screamed. And suddenly Ron was kissing me. I didn't kiss back at all. "What?!" I heard Draco scream. I broke from Ron and saw Draco angrily glaring at us. "Hermione, why?!" He screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. I had never seen him cry before. "Draco, he kissed me, and I didn't even kiss back!" I explained, pleading for him to understand.

"Save it, Hermione." And with that, Draco stormed off. I turned to Ron and slapped him in the face. I ran off crying. This was the worst night of my life.

* * *

**Indigo: I know, it was kind of a boring prologue, but hey, ya like? R&R! ;)**


	2. One

**Indigo: Chapta One! Disclaimer goes to... Hermione.**

**Hermione: Indigo Carlisle does not own the Harry Potter franchise, nor will she ever.**

**Indigo: Thank you, Miss Granger. And now for Chapter One!**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

I walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the beginning of seventh year, and it was already interesting enough. **(A/N: The war doesn't happen until after seventh year in this story.)** Harry had been all fidgety, and none of us knew why. He kept moving his hands and shuffling in his seat every five seconds. It really was a big concern. But he wouldn't crack. Everytime we asked him what was wrong, he would just say, "Nothing, I'm fine."

Ginny was sad for a reason only I knew. Her boyfriend, Scott O'Doherty **(A/N: I made that up.) **had cheated on her. With two other girls. Ginny was so distraught about it, and I felt really bad for her. She wasn't hurting herself or anything, she was just moping around, really sad.

And I thought I was going absolutely bonkers. I was starting to fall for a certain platinum blond in the Slytherin House. Yes, I'm talking about Draco Malfoy. Me, Hermione Granger. And I had just been dumped by Blaise Zabini. I let myself think that Blaise actually loved me. I wrote a song about it... It's called _Lies._

_Why can't it be perfect?  
This love's not even real  
Why don't I cry for you?  
Love was dead from the start_

I hummed the song very softly as I walked through the halls, making my way to the Gryffindor House Common Room.

_I don't want you I don't need you I'll forget you  
What does it matter?  
I'll play along, writing our song, we are perfect  
I love you  
No, this is all wrong  
Why arent you gone?  
I know you're not that strong  
Don't listen to me  
We'll always be  
So perfectly happy_

I know it makes me sound like I'm having a dilemma on whether I love Blaise or not, and I was, but only for a while.

_The lies you succumb to  
Blissfully unaware  
I don't know how you can't  
See through my facade_

People were looking at me, because my humming was getting a bit louder, but I didn't really care. It's not abnormal for people to hum.

_I don't want you I don't need you I'll forget you  
What does it matter?  
I'll play along, writing our song, we are perfect  
I love you  
No, this is all wrong  
Why aren't you gone?  
I know you're not that strong  
Don't listen to me  
We'll always be  
So perfectly happy  
And maybe one day I'll  
Get to see your smile  
In the arms of someone  
Who loves you like I do_

**(A/N: Btw, Blaise is played by Gaspard Ulliel in this fanfic. Sorry, back to the story.) **Turns out Blaise was dared by Pansy Parkinson to ask me out. I was sad when I found out, but I got over it after I wrote the song. And here's the rest of it:

_No, this is all wrong  
Why aren't you gone?  
I know you're not that strong  
Don't listen to me  
We'll always be  
So perfectly happy_

I hate that Blaise Zabini. He played me, and I fell for it. _Why would a Slytherin love me, an ugly, stupid, Mudblood? _I thought. I had been really depressed, and I didn't know why. And to make it all better, the Slytherins had been especially horrid to me that year. But for some odd reason, Draco Malfoy wasn't bothering me. He just stared at me from a distance, while the other Slytherins would torture me.

What had I done? Just because I'm Muggle-born, they decide I'm a freak? That's just low. "Hey, Mudblood!" A bone-chilling female voice called out. I took a deep breath and kept walking. "Where're _you _going, Mudblood?" A male voice called out. It was Blaise... I started to speed-walk. I was starting to get frightened. I finally got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and I whisper-shouted, "Hippogriff!" She opened up at let me in. I went to the girls' dorms and sat on my bed. No one else was in there. It was the first time I ever skipped class. I just hid under my covers crying. I thought of a new song.

_You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

The song made me feel so much better. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Indigo: Sorry it sucks. The two songs aren't mine. The first one is Lies by Megurine Luka and the second one is Mean by Taylor Swift. Like I said, songs are included in this story. So, make sure to R&R! ;)**


	3. Two

**Indigo: I don't own HP, nor will I ever. Here goes nothing.**

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

You're probably wondering about the whole _thing _between me and Blaise. Well, one day he came up to me and said, "Hey, um, Hermione. Would you, uh, like to go out with me sometime?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him and said coldly, "Why would I go out with _you?" _He looked a bit hurt, but then said quietly, "Because you're beautiful and intelligent, and I like you." I blushed, and could feel my ears becoming hot. "Um, I-I, uh, uh... I- O-Okay." I stuttered like an idiot.

We started going out in secret. Blaise made me feel special, he made me feel more beautiful. But, one day Ron found out, and we had an argument.

"Hermione? I've heard you've been going out with _Blaise Zabini. _Is it true?" He asked. I turned to him, and my stomach began to hurt in nervousness. "Who told you _that?" _I asked, trying to sound disgusted, and not doing a very good job. "Pansy Parkinson." I didn't say anything. Ron looked a bit scared, but more angry. "Mione? Please tell me you're not dating _him!" _He yelled. "...I am." I whispered.

"WHAT?! How could you?!" Ron screamed. I backed up. "Blaise loves me." I said calmly. "Loves you? He's probably just using you!" He yelled. "How dare you?!" I raised my voice. "How can you be so stupid?!" He roared. My eyes welled with tears, and I ran out to go to the Room of Requirement, where I was supposed to meet Blaise. I heard his voice in the halls, and a female's voice giggling.

"I can't believe the Mudblood actually thinks you love her!" The voice of Pansy Parkinson giggled smugly. "Yeah, she should know by now it was you who dared me," Blaise's voice said coolly, "She's so boring and ugly." I walked around the corner to see Blaise and Pansy close-a bit _too _close-to each other. "I trusted you Blaise! But I should've known better than to trust a filthy Slytherin!" I screamed, and I ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I ran to the girls' dorms and locked myself in a closet and cried.

I got over Blaise when I wrote _Lies. _I was still in depression, though. I didn't harm myself, I just thought of suicide. I skipped class a lot, and no one noticed. Until one day.

I was hiding in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom during class, and for some reason she wasn't there. I just sat on a toilet with my knees to my chest. I was quietly crying into my knees. I heard footsteps emerge into the bathroom. Who would go into Myrtle's bathroom without a good reason, like I did?

"Is someone in here?" A male voice said. It wasn't Blaise. It wasn't Harry or Ron or Neville. It was Draco Malfoy. I said nothing, and sat as still and quiet as I possibly could. "I know someone's in here!" He whisper-shouted. I whimpered quietly, but apparently he heard me. "Where are you?" He hissed. I was frightened. _What's he going to do to me? _

Suddenly, the stall door opened, and Draco was standing there. "Granger?" He asked increduously. "GO AHEAD! Laugh at me for crying! Laugh at me for being a stupid, ugly Mudblood! Do what you do best! Hurt me! Laugh at me for skipping classes because of what Blaise tricked me into thinking! I don't care anymore! I can handle my problems all by myself! _All by myself!" _I screamed. He looked at me with... _guilt? _"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered softly and gently.

_He's not going to hurt me? Yeah, right. _I stormed out of Myrtle's Bathroom, and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I went back to my closet in the girls' dorms. I had another song in mind. It was called _Roses._

_Turn around there's those eyes again.  
Turn around fake indifference and I.  
Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear.  
A hundred bodies fill this room.  
And all their faces overdone.  
Pain is foreign, foreign to us.  
_

_I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?  
Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.  
_

_Turn around reds and whites again.  
I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar.  
Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets.  
_

_Why are some girls so naive?  
He didn't unbutton your blouse to see.  
A better view of your heart.  
Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying.  
Sing it soft.  
Make it slow.  
_

_Apples parachute the boys back down.  
Fill it up.  
Overflow.  
A new, improved modern way to feel.  
_

_I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?_

_Roses, roses cold. Roses, roses sold out! (x3) _(1)

I didn't know why no one noticed I was gone. Because I got out of Hogwarts in about 20 seconds with a spell. I was running away. And not only that, I was going to kill myself.

* * *

**Indigo: Ooh! Poor Hermione!**

**(1): I do not own 'Roses' by Meg and Dia!**

**R&R! ;)**


End file.
